


Mtn. Don't

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill, Be more chill musical
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, bmc, squippo is a whiny mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy, the Squip, and some Mtn Dew mixing.





	Mtn. Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in so long but I got inspired by squipthirstclub on tumblr

  
Jeremy, the Squip, and some fancy Mountain Dew  
inspired by an ask over at @squipthirstclub  
“I can’t believe you made me do that,” Jeremy hisses, slamming the front door shut behind him. His dad wouldn’t be home for hours yet, so he could stomp around as much as he liked.  
“I did it for your own benefit,” his Squip interjected, his corporeal form flickering into existence. He stood with his arms behind his back, brows furrowed. “You have to understand, Jeremiah, everything I do is purely–”  
“Shut up! Just shut up, okay?” Jeremy snaps, fists clenching at his sides as he glares at the Squip. He runs a hand through his hair as he turns towards the kitchen, swinging the refrigerator door open for something to drink. The Squip blinks, then sighs, starting to glower as well as he trails after Jeremy. He starts to speak again, then freezes, a few stray pixels flickering as he tenses up.  
“Put that down,” he orders as Jeremy stand again, holding two cans of soda. He places them on the counter and gives the Squip a quizzical look, reaching into the cabinet for a glass. He rolls his eyes and turns away, tapping the tops of the cans before popping them both open and starting to pour one of them into the glass.  
“Chill out. It’s just Mountain Dew. It’s not the red kind, you’ll be fine,” he huffs, starting to add the purple soda to the white already in the glass. White Out and Xtreme. He hadn’t had that mix in a while, but he liked it.  
The Squip tensed, sending a shock up Jeremy’s spine as he raised the glass to his mouth. Jeremy jumped, spilling some of the mixture over his hand.  
“What the– what the fuck, dude, jeez! What, I cant even have a drink now? What’s your problem?” He glared at his Squip, licking some of the mix from his hand before rinsing it off in the sink. The Squip jolted, his form flickering for a moment as he stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall (as if he needed help from anything in this pathetic mortal world, god). His eyes were shut tight, a hand on his mouth as he started to quiver slightly.  
Jeremy stared at him, now holding the glass of the Mountain Dew mixture again. ..What?  
The Squip opened his eyes halfway, his gaze resting on the glass for a moment before flickering back to Jeremy’s confused face. “Don’t–” he growled, taking a shaky step forward as his form glitched again.  
Jeremy’s momentary concern faded, now replaced by the same aggravated sneer as before. Was he seriously still ordering him around?  
He looked the Squip in the eye, raising the glass to his lips and taking an experimental sip.  
The reaction was instantaneous.  
The Squip gasped, knees going weak as he fell to the floor, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his spare hand braced against the floor to hold him up. Jeremy watched, transfixed, as the oh-so-powerful-and-unfeeling Squip quivered on the floor. Oh..?  
His Squip slowly raised his head, his pupils dilated, his face flushed a deep greyish blue. He panted, his chest heaving as he watched Jeremy, silently pleading for him to put the glass down. Experimentally, Jeremy dipped his finger into the mixture, hesitating before licking the droplet off. The Squip’s eyes widened and he collapsed further, barely holding himself up. He moaned a little louder than he would like to admit, a hand reaching down to cup the front of his pants as if it could help ease the throbbing there. He trembled, pixels flickering around him as he tried to hold himself together.  
“F-fuck, fuck, sto-oo-op–,” he said, his voice jumping for a second as he crawled forward just a bit. “J-e-eremy, I swear–”  
In a slight panic and an attempt to stop the Squip’s advance, Jeremy took a swig from the glass, ignoring the burn the carbonation left in his throat.  
“N-noO– fu-uCK–! O-oh God, ohhh nnNH–,” the Squip whined, his back arching as he clutched himself tighter. Cum oozed through his pants, dampening his hand as he writhed on the floor. He looked up to Jeremy with watery eyes, blushing brighter. He glitched, moaning loudly as more of the mixture hit him. He whined and bucked against the floor desperately, still burning up despite having cum more than once. Oh fuck, oh God, it was too much, too much, but not enough, he needed more–  
“J-Jeremy!” he nearly wailed, rubbing himself all over as much as he possibly could, starving for more sweet, delicious friction.  
Jeremy leaned back against the countertop, his face a deep red. He gulped. Shit. This might have been a mistake. His crotch ached, pressing needily against the zipper of his pants, and the Squip’s mouth looked so hot, so wet, and so, so good… Oh Jesus, what should he do? What would happen if..?  
His eyes flickered to the last little bit of soda in the glass, then back to the Squip’s face. The Squip shuddered, shaking his head faintly and struggling to crawl closer to his host. Fuck, fuck, he needed it so bad, so bad, please–!  
“J-Je-eeremy-y, p-ple-ase,” he begged, tears of frustration beginning to drip down his flush cheeks. “P-please, n-no more, it’s to-oo much, I need you please please–”  
Jeremy gulped again, his cock twitching in his pants. Oh fuck. Oh god, he wanted it– but.. He looked to the glass, picking it up shakily.  
..But he wanted to push him more. He wanted to see what would happen, how far he could go, how much more desperate his Squip would get.  
In one swallow, the rest of the drink was gone.  
The Squip cried out, arching his back and throwing his head back. He rutted against his hand, more fire pooling in his gut. He gasped for air, trying to focus on Jeremy, but his vision went blurry. He collapsed completely, his body glitching and flickering as he went limp. Jeremy started, thinking he might have possibly fried his mind computer before a slight beep sounded, a small ‘buffering’ circle blipping into existence over the Squip’s head. Small text underneath the circle read 'Rebooting.. please wait.’ Jeremy sighed. Fuck. That meant he’d have to take care of this by himself.  
But..  
A devious grin crossed his face.  
Now he had a trick up his sleeve in case his Squip ever decided to.. 'misbehave’.


End file.
